A user interface, UI, enables a user to interact with a device, such as, for example, a car, a smartphone, an automated banking device or an aircraft control system. Different user interfaces are appropriate for different purposes, for example, where the user uses the device to perform actions that set persons at risk, the quality and quantity of information presented to the user when interacting with the user interface must be sufficient to enable use of the device safely, while not overloading the user with unnecessary information.
User interfaces may be based on presenting information to the user, and receiving inputs from the user. Information may be presented using an output device such as a display, for example an organic light-emitting diode, OLED, display. Inputs may be received from the user via various input devices, such as touchscreen displays, push buttons, microphones arranged to capture the user's speech and/or levers the user can pull.
A traditional user interface of a wristwatch comprises a long and a short arm, which rotate over a watch dial to indicate the time of day. Digital wrist watches may comprise, for example, a liquid crystal display, LCD, type display indicating the time of day numerically.
A smart watch may comprise a touchscreen, such that the display portion of the touchscreen acts as an output device of the user interface and the touch sensitive portion of the touchscreen acts as an input device of the user interface. Using a smart watch presents challenges, since useful applications tend to require larger screens to present a useful quantity of information using a font large enough, that users can read it without magnifying devices.
A personal device, such as a smart watch or other kind of personal device, may keep track of a route that the user traverses, for example while jogging or performing another kind of activity. The route may be compiled in the personal device based, at least in part, on keeping track of a geographical location of the personal device.